


Blossoming Buds

by inchresting_ideas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kind of accidentally?, M/M, Phil buys Dan flowers, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inchresting_ideas/pseuds/inchresting_ideas
Summary: Phil wants flowers. He also may have bought a very Dan bouquet on accident... Guess he has to figure out how to give his best friend a giant bouquet platonically now
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Blossoming Buds

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff! I guess I can write fluff.
> 
> I don't own Dan and/or Phil. Enjoy!

_On my way home_.

Phil slipped his phone back into his pocket as he stepped onto the packed tube. After a particularly draining day at the BBC, he was desperate to see his best friend again. Friends and family had always said that the pair were dangerously joined at the hip. But Phil couldn’t help it: he just felt a connection to Dan that he felt for no one else.

After playing a bit of Crossy Road, Phil left the Underground. He was immediately affronted with a small flower stand on the side of the pavement. Spring must really be here. Phil gazed at all the different arrangements and felt the sudden urge to approach the friendly-enough-looking vender.

Almost immediately, Phil regretted stepping closer. Now he was obligated to buy something and given the overwhelming number of choices, he was stuck. “Hello”, Phil said, hesitantly.

“Oh, honey. You look lost” the vender turned her kind eyes to him. “Let me help. Buying something for a special someone?”.

Phil panicked. He just wanted some flowers for the flat. He didn’t have a “special someone”. Not even a special friend. Well, scratch that. He considered Dan pretty special. His stomach flipped inexplicably at the idea of bringing him flowers.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes. Your face just went quite fond” The vender moved to a section of the arrangement that were more tulips and daisies as opposed to death lilies. “Does she have a preference?”

She. That sat weird with Phil. How dare this woman assume he was straight? Well, he conceded, he was kinda- it’s complicated, but it is the thought that mattered. He _could_ have a boyfriend. The vender should be more gender neutral.

Struck up by some incomprehensible urge, Phil retaliated, “Well, I think _he_ likes daisies but I’m not very sure”. The vender’s eyes widened as she realized her mistake. She recovered quickly.

“Of course. We have this new selection that came in that is quite pretty. I think he would love them” she held up a particularly aesthetic bouquet, mostly consisting of daisies and black sunflowers, with little pops of color sprinkled in between. He felt drawn to it immediately.

“I’ll take it”.

After paying and walking a bit towards the flat, his anxiety set in. What was he even going to do with a bouquet like this? It wasn’t even his style so he couldn’t really keep it in his room without it clashing with literally everything. He couldn’t give it to Dan because-. Well, just because.

Well, maybe. Maybe he should give it Dan. In a completely platonic gesture, of course. His heart fluttered traitorously at the thought.

Phil arrived at the flat after a couple minutes, nerves kicked in high gear. He couldn’t even hide something like this. The arrangement was too big and extravagant for him to hide in his shirt of behind his back. Oh god. What would Dan say? What if he just laughed in his face? Phil started to sweat.

He felt such a strange sense of fear that he never felt when it came to Dan. Well, he remembers that one phase in 2009 filled with stolen glances and butterflies. That was when Phil was questioning his sexuality. Things were much more comfortable now. Phil reached for the door handle of their flat. Drawing a calming breath, he turned it and stepped in. It was now or never. All he had to do was turn the corner and give Dan the flowers. His thoughts were running a hundred miles per hour.

Fuck it. He turned the corner, only to find-.

Nothing. The flat was empty. Dan wasn’t even there. Phil felt so stupid. There he stood, in the middle of the lounge just holding this monochrome bouquet for a flatmate who wasn’t even there. In a way this was worse. He couldn’t get it over with. He couldn’t shove the flowers in Dan’s face and run for cover to his room. He had to wait.

Phil put the flowers on the table. If that was how he felt when Dan wasn’t even there, he didn’t know what he would do if he had to stare into those chocolate brown eyes and tell him that he had bought him flowers for some reason. He wouldn’t do it. He _couldn’t_ do it.

Maybe he could just write a note. That could work. He could leave these flowers on the table with a note. Phil felt some of the nerves ease. He got a sticky note and scribbled a note and stuck it on the table next to the bouquet.

Then he promptly sought shelter in his room. Now the constant flutter of his heart had dimmed to a dull roar. He could deal with that.

For the better part of two hours, he drowned out the roar with cute animal videos. He found this particularly calming video of opossums eating bananas. He didn’t know why it sounded so much like rain. Or why it calmed him so much. This is exactly what he needed. He had almost forgotten about the flower left on the table for-.

The flat door shut. Shit shit shit. Dan was home. He paused the video, straining his ears to hear any tells on what Dan was feeling.

He heard loud banging and the rustling of paper instead. Dan must have gone to get groceries.

Suddenly, the noises stopped. Phil stomach flipped. Dan must have seen the flowers. Oh no, what was he going to think? Had Phil ruined everything? What if he hated it? What kind of friend buys the other an extravagant bouquet? What if things got so awkward, Dan asked him to move out? He didn’t think he could handle that. This was such a mistake. He never should have approached the flower stall.

He heard a little huff, and Phil shuffled closer to his partially closed door in hopes of hearing more.

“Phil?” Dan called. Phil didn’t know how the respond. Should he respond? What would he even say? Phil opted to stay silent instead. “Phil, I can literally hear you lurking. Are you gonna come out?”

“I’m gay?” He tried, attempting to put off the inevitable. Dan huffed another little laugh. “Well, proud of you for telling me, bub. But will you please come here?”

Phil couldn’t delay any longer. He just had to go out and face the music. Face the Danic. Phil’s thoughts kicked up speed once more as he hesitantly left his blanket burrow and stepped out into the lounge.

There he stood. Looking unfairly cute- er, nice. His curls slightly floofy and his regular black outfit made his skin look great. Phil was definitely staring. He was just looking platonically. Dan held the bouquet and the note in his hands.

_For You :P_

As Phil’s eyes traveled up to Dan’s face, he was instantly calmed by the lack of a frown or shifty, uncomfortable eyes. Instead, he was faced with crinkled eyes and a wide dimpled smile.

“Hi” Phil said, testing the waters.

“You got me flowers?”

“I- well kinda- it’s a bit of a long story- technically I bought them for you but sorta not-“ Phil rambled trying to keep up with his racing thoughts mixed with his stomach and heart uncomfortably fluttering.

“Phil” Dan cut him off. “I like them. It’s okay”

“So you won’t kick me out for making this too awkward?”

Dan giggled, “You thought I would kick you for buying me flowers?”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Phil stared down at his fidgeting hands.

“No. Definitely not” Dan steps closer to Phil, gently pushing his chin to meet Phil’s eyes to his. “I’m never kicking you out.” He said so sure.

“But what if I murdered your dog? Or exploded your piano? Or-“

Dan connected their lips. Phil’s brain short-circuited. This was Dan. He was _kissing_ Dan. Well not really. He was mostly stood there in shock while Dan moved his lips against Phil’s.

After a beat, Dan pulled back. “As long as you don’t murder my entire family, I think we’re good”. Taking one look at Phil’s face, Dan burst into laughter.

“What!” Phil exclaimed, trying to school the lasting shock still left on his face. “If your friend just came up and kissed you, you’d be shocked too!”

At that Dan sobered up. “Was it not okay?” Phil could see the panic seeping into those lovely eyes. “Oh god, I should have asked, shouldn’t I? I just sexually assaulted you, didn’t I?”.

Not knowing a better way to stop Dan’s spiraling, Phil framed Dan’s face with his hands. Dan quieted down and stared back at Phil with wide eyes.

“Do I need to kiss you now to stop _your_ thoughts?” Phil joked. Dan glared at him but made no move to step away. Phil traced his features with his eyes until he landed on Dan’s lips. They were so pink and looked so invitingly soft. Phil wanted to kiss him. Again.

“Can I kiss you?” He said softly, smiling at the fact that he actually asked before diving in. Dan nodded vigorously between his hands. Phil wasn’t going to get a better answer than that. He leaned in slowing and brought their lips together.

It was a million times better when both parties had fully recovered from shock. In fact, it was more than just ‘better’. It was orgasmic. They seemed to be in sync on some primal level, both trying to lick, kiss and bite every inch of the other’s mouth. The slow, hot drag of their tongue could have made him come on the spot. It was tortuously hot and so, so perfect. Just like he always thought it would be. Not that he thought about it often. He shut up those denying thoughts and focused on licking into Dan’s mouth.

Eventually, they both pulled back, panting at the length of time they had spent too preoccupied to be bothered with breathing. The pair stared at each other, matching idiotic grins on their faces.

“On second thought, I don’t think I liked that very much” Dan said, cheekily.

Phil shoved him lightly. “You loved it. You want to do it more”.

Dan’s grin got impossibly wider, “You’re right. I want to keep doing that forever”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Say hi on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/inchresting-ideas)


End file.
